1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a tape cassette for loading by a cassette inserting and ejecting apparatus and more particularly by a cassette inserting and ejecting apparatus of, for example, a video tape recorder (VTR).
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a VTR, for example, is provided with a cassette inserting and ejecting apparatus for loading a tape cassette. For example, as shown in FIG. 1, when a tape cassette 3 is inserted into the main body of the VTR, a guide unit 1 corresponding to the outer configuration of the tape cassette 3 is disposed in the main body of the VTR in guiding the tape cassette.
More specifically, the guide unit 1 includes a lower half guide 2A with a flange 2B along one side for holding the lower side surface of the tape cassette 3 and a side surface guide 4C remote from the flange 2B for guiding the surface of the tape 3 which is remote from the cassette lid 3A. Further, the guide unit 1 includes a roller unit 4 composed of rollers 4A and 4B for bearing down on the upper surface of the tape cassette 3 so that the tape cassette 3 is pressed against the lower half guide 2A.
Therefore, the tape cassette 3 is guided in the side surface or lateral direction thereof by the bent portion or flange 2B of the lower half guide 2A and the side surface guide 4C as well as guided in the upward and downward directions thereof by the lower half guide 2A and the roller unit 4.
Incidentally, since the illustrated type of the tape cassette 3 is provided with a lid 3A for protecting the tape surface, a problem arises in that positioning accuracy in the lateral direction of the tape cassette is deteriorated because of play between the lid 3A and the main body of the tap cassette 3.
Further, there is also a problem in that the size of the guide 1 is unavoidably increased by the thickness H of the roller unit 4 provided for pressing the tape cassette 3 downwardly against the lower half guide 2A.